RWBY Undivided
by trickster3696
Summary: Team RWBY's world has come crashing down because of the machinations of a dark force; but they are given power by a much darker force, now not even the grimm are safe as RWBY brings in a new age, the age of chaos. rated M because Warhammer
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 1: Ruby the Sorceress**

 **I own nothing**

Beacon was in flames, people were dying, and grimm, white fang, and robots were on the rampage. Ruby rose was currently facing down the criminals Roman Torchwick and his sidekick Neo. Unfortunately she was not doing well, Neo's semblance and agility made her almost impossible to hit and Roman firing with his cane gun certainly didn't help. "Poor little red, thinking she can actually make a difference" he mocked, "but that's not how the world works kid, one little girl can't do anything". Ruby wanted to reply but doubt was beginning to form in her mind, so far nothing was going right; penny was destroyed and her friends were fighting for their lives. She suddenly felt a dull throbbing at the back of her head and it started to grow in strength until it felt like a hammer was striking an anvil in her head.

She fell to her knees clutching her head, trying to will the pounding away. Roman and Neo watched as ruby collapsed, "huh maybe she's having a stroke" Roman said uncaringly. 'W-what is this' ruby thought, ' _it must be frustrating, seeing everything you love going down in flames_ ' a voice said. Ruby's eyes widened, "w-who said that" she said, Roman and neo looked confused, "what the hell are you talking about red, we're the only ones here" he asked. ' _they cannot hear me child, I am speaking to you telepathically_ ' the voiced said. 'W-who are you' she thought, the voice chuckled ' _that question has many answers child, I am nothing and everything, I am everywhere and nowhere, I am the one with all the answers, I am the changer of ways, the bringer of hope, the lord of all sorcery, I am the one with a plan for everything, but many know me as Tzeentch_ ' it said.

'What do you want' Ruby asked, Tzeentch chuckled, ' _oh many things child, but above all I want change and your world is in dire need of it_ ' he said. Ruby was confused, 'what do you mean' she asked, ' _your world has grown stagnant Ruby, for so long it has been humanity and faunus against grimm with skirmishes and war with faunus against human, faunus against faunus, and humans against humans_ '. ' _While this was interesting at first it has become too common, I simply wish to shake things up a bit_ ' he explained, ' _and I want you to help me Ruby_ '. Ruby was surprised by this, 'help you, how' she asked, ' _simple, I want you to spread change, I want you to pave the way for a new order; in exchange I will give you the power to gain vengeance on those that wish to destroy what you cherish_ ' he said. Meanwhile Roman and Neo had grown tired of trying to figure out what was wrong with Ruby, "alright screw this, Neo get rid of her" Roman ordered.

Neo grinned and drew her sword, only to stop when Ruby glared at her, not because it frightened her, but because she actually couldn't move. Roman saw Neo was struggling against some unseen force, "I've had enough of you" he heard Ruby say as she stood. Roman pointed his cane at her "what the hell did you do" he demanded, realizing that Ruby had somehow prevented Neo from moving. "All I wanted was to become a huntress, to help those in need, to follow in my parents' footsteps" she said, ignoring him. "But you come along and ruin everything, but that's to be expected from a bottom feeding parasite" she said, "feeding off the hard work and dreams of others to sustain your own worthless existence" she growled, her eyes filled with nothing but hatred for the two in front of her.

Suddenly Roman's cane exploded, he gripped his burnt hand in pain and he had fear in his eyes. "I'm sick of you Roman- no, worms like you don't deserve names, the only thing you deserve is to be crushed under my foot like the meaningless little insect that you are". Roman saw that dents were forming in the metal deck around her and the very air around her seemed to shake. "W-what is this, y-you couldn't do this before" he asked in terror. Ruby scoffed, "I could tell you, but it would just go over your simple little head".

She started walking towards them, the deck breaking apart as she walked. She stopped right in front of a terrified Roman, suddenly he doubled over as he felt like a devastating punch was delivered to his gut. He was hit so hard he emptied the contents of his stomach, Ruby looked down upon him as he retched. Neo could only watched as the man she dedicated herself to was hurt, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free of whatever was holding her. When Roman was done vomiting he felt himself being lift up until he was face level with Ruby, he was shocked to see that nothing was holding him up, he just seemed to be levitating.

"Before I do away with you Roman, I'm going to find out everything you know" she said. Suddenly Roman started screaming, it felt his head being split open. But even worse he could feel Ruby in his mind, digging her way through his every memory. As quickly as it began it had stopped, Roman panted as Ruby dropped him, "hmm, you didn't know much, only who was involved in this, not why though" she said. "P-p-please, n-no more" Roman stuttered, he felt like a child facing a force of nature, unable to understand it except he was utterly helpless against it.

Ruby laughed at this; before when she laughed it was full of happiness, but this laugh was full of cruelty. "Oh you truly are pathetic worm, before you were trying to kill me and now you're begging for mercy" she said. She thought for a moment before she smirked, "but I will not kill you for oblivion is far too good for you; instead you and your fellow insect will serve me, you will obey my commands." "If I order you to prostrate before me you will do so, if I order you to kill those who are not worth my time then you will make sure nothing remains, if I order you to stab yourself in the hand you will do so or I will make you suffer a pain that makes that feel like a simple scrape, is that clear".

"Yes, anything you want just please, never do that again, I beg you" he said. He screamed as his head felt like it was burning from the inside out, "you request nothing of me worm, whether you receive pain or not is entirely up to me" Ruby snarled. "Y-yes, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Roman said, trying to appease his new mistress. Ruby laughed, "be thankful worm, I am in a forgiving mood now that I have the power to make that whore suffer" she said, with this power she would destroy Cinder and her little cohorts for hurting Penny and framing Yang, she would bring ruin to the white fang for wanting to hurt Blake and Weiss, and anyone else who targeted what she held dear. Ruby was willing to sell her soul for those she loved, that is why she accepted this power, why she made the deal with Tzeentch, it was all for them.

But knowing the changer of ways, would it always be that way?

 **AN: Hey everyone, now I know I said I'd work on my older stories which would usually mean not making new ones, I've read all kinds of war hammer crossover fan fiction and there aren't really many where the main characters are with chaos, so I thought I'd create this. Anyway as you can guess team RWBY fall to chaos to get revenge on those that sought to ruin everything they loved, so now with their new gifts to wreck everything their enemies love. Well I hope you liked the first chapter, leave a review and a helpful criticism but if you leave a flame you'll be in the same boat as Roman and Neo, Roman: please help us, me: shut up. P.s my reaction to thepolicyofthetruth's profile: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 2: Yang the Berserker**

 **I own nothing**

Yang was running through the streets, everywhere she looked there was death and destruction. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake" she called out, desperate to find her teammates. Everything had gone so wrong, everyone thought she attacked Mercury for no reason, when in reality he attacked her. Then she saw what happened to penny on tv and the message that followed. She came to a stop and called out again but received no answer, tears started to form in her eyes "why, why is this happening" she said to herself.

' **Because you're weak** ' a voice snarled, Yang looked around "who said that, where are you" she said. ' **Don't bother looking for me whelp, I am talking to you from a realm beyond your simple mortal understanding** ' it said. Yang scowled at the insult "well what do you want, if you didn't notice I'm in the middle of a war zone" she demanded. The voice scoffed, ' **bah this is nothing child; I have watched over battles that have consumed entire star systems, compared to that this is little more than a squabble between children** ' it said. Yang was growing angrier; her sister and friends were in danger, the city was being destroyed, people everywhere were dying, and this voice was talking like it completely unimportant and by extension her woes were unimportant.

"And what do you know, it sounds like all you do is watch from the sidelines" she said, this proved to be a mistake. ' **DO NOT INSULT ME MORTAL, FOR MILLENIA I HAVE GIVEN GREAT WARRIORS MY BLESSING AND STRENGTH, WHEREVER MY GAZE LANDS FIRE CONSUMES IT, OCEANS OF BLOOD ARE SPILLED IN MY NAME, MY THRONE SITS UPON AN EVER GROWING MOUNTAIN OF SKULLS BELONGING TO GREAT WARRIORS, I AM THE GOD OF BLOOD, SKULLS, AND GLORY; I AM KHORNE AND I BURN ALL IN MY PATH** ' Khorne roared. Yang trembled before the power she felt from his fury at being insulted, "w-what do you want" she asked. ' **I have been watching you and I am unimpressed, if you were truly as great as you thought you were then that little ice cream girl, that annoying faunus pest, and that metal legged thug would be nothing but broken corpses at your feet** ' Khorne said. Yang gather some of her courage and scowled "okay 1) that fight with mercury so doesn't count because I won that fight and 2) you try punching or shooting someone when they don't hold still for a single second" she said.

Khorne scoffed, ' **you just proved my point, only the weak use excuses to justify their failures** '. Yang grit her teeth "is there any other reason you're talking to me besides insults" she asked. ' **Of course girl, while in my opinion your tract record is quite abysmal I can see great potential in you** ' Khorne said, ' **I wish to bring out that potential** '. Yang narrowed her eyes "what's the catch", ' **this world is living in denial, it claims they are at peace when it is quite the opposite; I want you to wake it up and bring forth an age where everyone is not the sheep but the wolf, a world where weakness is nonexistent, and where great warriors fight not for some self righteous garbage but glory** '. Yang looked down in thought; this entity was offering her power, power she could use to crush those that wronged her and those she cared for.

A group of six white fang soldiers rounded the corner and saw yang with her back to them, they approached her and prepared to kill her. A grunt prepared to stab her when she spun around and grabbed his hand, she had a smirk on her face that gave off insane amounts of blood lust. "Thanks for showing up, I was looking for someone to test my new strength on" she said. Then with one pull she ripped his arm off, he screamed in pain but was silenced when yang grabbed the knife and drove it into his heart, her new strength going right through his aura. The other five looked on in horror as their comrade was killed effortlessly, then in the blink of an eye Yang launched forward and slammed her fist into a female grunt.

Her rib cage was shattered by the impact, she fell to the ground and her neck was stomped on by Yang. The stomp was so strong it separated her head from her body. The rest started to flee in terror, Yang laughed "you really think I'm just gonna let you run, well you thought WRONG" she said. She prepared Ember Celica and shot at the fleeing terrorists, but the shots were different as they were glowing blood red. The first shot hit a white fang in the back, blowing a hole clean through killing him instantly.

Another blew another member's leg off, another obliterated a white fang's head, the last two did the same as the first. The remaining white fang tried to crawl away when he saw a shadow cast over him, it was Yang. "Y-you're a monster" he whimpered, yang laughed "this coming from a guy that's part of a group that wants to kill all humans, man that's some glass house you got there" she said. She kicked him onto his back and straddled him, she then proceeded to hit him with a barrage of punches. "You white fang are so pathetic, hiding behind your excuses but you're not doing this for justice, you're doing it because you hate humans, it would be a lot easier if you skipped all the bullshit and just admit it".

After a minute his skull caved in and Yang's front was covered in his blood. Yang chuckled then went into full blown laughter, "yes this is it; the frenzy, the blood lust, the rage, and the blood" she said. She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs to the heavens "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, LET REMNANT BUUUUURN".

 **AN: hey everyone second chapter, Yang has gone off the deep end, but don't worry she's not like Kharn who will murder anything in his path. Anyway leave a review, helpful criticism, but a flame and I'll sic Yang on you, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 3: Plague Blake**

 **I own nothing**

Blake was currently fighting for her life; Adam Taurus, her mentor whom she looked up to showed he had no interest in coexisting with humanity, only destroying it. With a slash he knocked her to the ground, "we could have done so much together Blake, we could have freed all faunus from humans forever" he said. She tried to stand only to be kicked down "but you betrayed me, betrayed our people and for what, some naïve dream that the two could coexist". Blake glared at him "you're wrong, they can you just refuse to accept it" she said, Adam responded by stabbing her in the leg. Blake screamed as Adam pulled out his sword from her leg, "you're the one that's wrong Blake and you shall pay the price for your foolishness" he said, "well what do we have here" a voice said.

They looked and saw Yang holding at white fang member by the neck, she was covered from head to toe in blood and had a grin that sent shivers down Blake's spine. "seeing as you're the only unique looking one I'm going to assume you're in charge of these pricks" she said. Adam simply glared at here from behind his mask, "A-Adam" the white fang in yang's grip weakly called out, hoping the lieutenant would save him from the monster that butchered his comrades. Suddenly yang rammed her fist inside his chest and pulled out his heart, she then crushed it in her hand and uncaringly dropped the body. Blake looked horrified, she knew Yang could be violent at times but never to this extent; Adam on the other hand was enraged "YOU BITCH" he roared, charging at the blonde.

Yang maintained her smirk as Adam swung his sword at her, she met his strike with her fist. The sword was stopped cold as her aura's strength was boosted tenfold by the powers of the warp. "What" Adam said in disbelief, he had seen Yang's fight with Mercury so he knew she shouldn't have been strong enough to do this. She then punched him in the gut with her other fist, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Blake meanwhile was stunned, in only two moves it seemed like the fight was one sided in Yang's favor, she had stopped his sword strike and hit him hard enough to send him flying back.

' _ **hohohoho, it seems Khorne has found his messenger**_ ' a voice chortled, Blake looked around trying find who it was. ' _ **Do not bother trying to find me little kitten, I am very far away from you and speaking to you telepathically**_ ' it said. 'who are you' Blake asked, the voice laughed ' _ **well the others would go on about their titles but I prefer to keep my introductions simple, I am nurgle but you may call me grandpa Nurgle or papa Nurgle, little kitten**_ ' Nurgle said. 'W-what do you want' Blake asked her mind was reeling; Penny was gone, beacon was falling apart, she was about to be killed by her mentor only to be saved by Yang who was not only more powerful but a bloodthirsty lunatic, and now this Nurgle was communicating with her. ' _ **I want you to help me little kitten; I have seen the state of your world, humans oppressing your people because they have a few animal parts and a few extra abilities and faunus wanting to wipe out humanity in revenge, it's truly saddening**_ ' he said, his voice sounding genuine.

'How can I help' she asked, how could a single person do anything. Nurgle laughed, ' _ **simple little kitten, I will give you power; you will spread my gifts throughout your world and these gifts will bring together faunus and human, my gifts will come with a message "nurgle loves you"**_ '.

While Blake was talking with Nurgle Yang and Adam were deadlocked, Adam realized overpowering her wasn't an option so he traded strength for speed. However his attacks barely did any damage; only causing minor cuts to Yang, but he knew he would be able to wear her down; after all not many could resist a thousand cuts. Yang would try to punch and shoot him but he was fast enough to avoid or block the attacks, she also knew that enough fast light attacks would beat her. Despite this Yang still had an excited grin on her face; this was what Khorne enjoyed just as much as blood: a worthy opponent, someone to test your skills against, a truly sweet victory. Adam jumped back after she almost shot him in the chest, "how are you this powerful, I saw your fight with Mercury and you only won after using your semblance" he demanded.

Yang simply chuckled "maybe you overestimated your abilities, Khorne knows I've made that mistake plenty of times" she said. Adam growled "you dare mock me human and who the hell is Khorne". Yang snickered "well since I'm going to kill you I might as well humor you, Khorne is the god of blood, skulls, and battle; he doesn't care who's blood it is as long as it's spilled, but he is nowhere near as liberal with skulls as he is blood because if you offer him the skull of someone who wasn't worthy he will make you suffer" she explained. Adam scoffed "you're delusional, this Khorne sounds like something out of some kind of twisted fantasy story; besides whether you have a god supporting you or not it won't matter because I'm going to kill you and then Blake for betraying her people". Yang chuckled then cracked her neck, "you know there are easier ways to commit suicide but I'm glad you chose the hard way, only the weak choose the easy way".

Suddenly three more white fang jumped behind Adam, "Adam you alright" a tall one wielding an axe asked. "I'm fine, this human simply proved to be a bigger annoyance then I thought" Adam replied. A shot rang out and a female white fang member with a hammer was hit by a bullet in the arm, she didn't have an active aura so the bullet was unimpeded. Yang and the terrorists turned and saw it was Blake, her stab wound was healed and she was even smiling; but unlike Yang hers was a warm smile, the kind a mother gives her child. Before anything could be said the white fang she shot fell to her, breathing heavily and seeing double.

"Sarah what's wrong" the third white fang wilding a shotgun asked in concern. "I-I don't know… I feel sick" she panted, "it's okay don't be afraid, just let Nurgle's love envelope you" Blake said in a motherly tone, the kind a mother uses to comfort her scared child. Yang scoffed "really Blake, you threw your lot in with a decaying fat ass that would rather just go around and hug people" she said, having been given knowledge of the other gods by Khorne. Blake chuckled at this "oh Yang I'll never understand Khorne and his worshippers, why fight everything when you could help spread Nurgle's gifts". Yang rolled her eyes "because it's stupid to hug things until they rot".

Before the two could continue Sarah starting vomiting and they saw that area she was hit had developed sores. "Sarah" the shotgun wielder called out in worry, he moved to help her but Adam stopped him "don't, whatever Blake did might be contagious". Blake approached the white fang girl and knelt beside her as she finished throwing up and was trying to catch her breath "that's it, just relax and accept Nurgle's blessing" she said. Soon Sarah became calm and stood up, her breath was still short but it didn't seem to bother her. She picked up her hammer and turned to the others.

They prepared their weapons "stay back" Adam ordered. Sarah smiled at them; her teeth looking slightly rotten "but I want to share Nurgle's blessing with you" she said and starting walking towards them. The shotgun wielder fired and hit her in the chest, she fell to the ground and wheezed as she felt herself dying "death is another beginning… my flesh will… fester and rot… and give life… anew… as is… the way… of… Nurgle". Adam looked between Blake and Yang and knew this was not a fight they could easily win; Yang's new strength would overwhelm them and if they let their guard down for even a second Blake would do to them what she did to Sarah. "Fall back" he ordered before he fired at Blake and Yang forcing them to dodge thus allowing them to escape.

"Hey get back here and fight you pussies" Yang shouted while Blake simply shrugged "oh well, we can always get them next time" she said, if there was one thing Nurgle and his followers were good at it was being patient. "tch whatever," Yang said indignantly; Blake smiled and shook her head 'it seems joining Khorne has made you even more impatient' she thought. She looked out a window and saw some more white fang enter the area 'more people to share Nurgle's gifts with' happily. Another step to uniting the people of remnant; human or faunus it didn't matter as all were equal in Nurgle's eyes and his love would bring them together.

 **AN: hey everyone chapter 3 of RWBY Undivided Blake is with Nurgle which in my opinion makes sense, she wants to live in a world where humans and faunus live in peace and in 40k nothing unites people in 40k better than the god that is a literal psychic tumor and you can probably guess who's gonna be chosen by slaanesh. Anyway I hope you like the story so far leave a review, a helpful criticism, but a flame and I'll send you an envelope with Nurgle's rot in it(it'll still smell better than the spaghetti made by karl the deranged).**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 4: Pleasure Heiress Weiss**

 **I own nothing**

Weiss was fighting alongside her fellow students, she had split up with Blake to find Ruby and Yang. Everything had gone so wrong; the fight between Yang and Mercury had gone horribly wrong, Penny was bisected, her home kingdom's own machines were rampaging in the city, the city was in flames, grimm and white fang were everywhere, and she didn't know where the rest of her team were. She, team JNPR, team CFVY, and visiting students were doing battle with larger variations of the Atlas knights along with their smaller kin. Velvet's weapon had defeated many but they just kept coming, even the knight arm Weiss had summoned did little to turn the tide. She panted as she sliced another knight ' _oh my your situation looks quite desperate~_ ' a seductive voice that sounded both male and female said.

Weiss' eyes widened as she looked around but saw only her fellow hunters in training battling robots. ' _Don't bother looking my snowflake, for I am outside your realm, I am speaking to you through telepathy~_ ' it said. 'What do you want, who are you' Weiss asked as she slashed another robot. The voice giggled ' _I am Slaanesh my snowflake; the prince of pleasure, she who thirsts, and the lord of excess and I want to help you~_ ' Slaanesh said, they're voice sending pleasant tingles up Weiss' spine. 'What can you do to help me' she asked, stabbing a knight through the head.

' _I can do many things my snowflake, of course I will require something in return~_ ' he said. Weiss narrowed her eyes 'what is it' she asked, Slaanesh giggled ' _do not worry for it is simple; I want you to spread my message, a message this world desperately needs_ '. Weiss blew up some knights with lightning dust 'and what message is that' she asked, ' _the message of freedom my snowflake; freedom from constant fear, anxiety, and restraint~_ '. Weiss was surprised by this, especially the last one 'what do you mean restraint, without restraint we are nothing more than savages' she said. Slaanesh simply giggled ' _oh so closed-minded my snowflake, what has restraint gotten you; your father's respect, respect from the masses, or love~_ ' She said.

Weiss was shocked 'how did you-' Slaanesh interrupted by laughing ' _simple my snowflake; I took the liberty of looking through your memories and your true feelings during those times, not the ones you show because of your "restraint"~_ ' she revealed. Weiss scowled 'what is your point' she demanded with hostility in her voice, Slaanesh wasn't bothered by this ' _simple my snowflake, how long have you wished to live your life the way YOU wanted; not how your father wanted and not high society or society in general~_ '. ' _For years you have wanted to tell your father exactly what you think of him, how you despised him, despised his ironfisted rule over you and his many employees~_ '. ' _But above all you want love; love your father would certainly not approve of, in fact he would fight it all the way, after all you are an heiress and the one you love is a commoner from some insignificant island and is a woman like you~_ ' he said. Weiss' eyes widened and in the warp Slaanesh smirked ' _that's the most important to you isn't it; her smooth red and black hair, her eyes of the most brilliant silver, her sweet scents, her child like enthusiasm, and above all her free spirit; a kind of spirit your father has tried to crush since you were born~_ '.

' _You want nothing more than to wrap your arms around her, to feel the warmth of her body as your lips envelope hers, to look into those eyes that put master crafted silver to shame, to explore EVERY inch of her smooth milky skin, to make love to her until your bodies are exhausted and your minds incoherent, only able to feel pleasure; that is what your "restraint" denies you~_ ' the god said.

Weiss froze up as the world around her seemed to blur, luckily her fellow hunters in training saw she was in some kind of trance and defended her from attackers. Everything Slaanesh said was true; she hated her father for trying to make her a female version of him, she hated how eyes were constantly on her waiting for her to fail so they could belittle her for not measuring up, but above all she loved _her_ , Ruby Rose. The moment she laid eyes on Ruby she wanted her, her early hostility and arrogance a defense mechanism created by years of the burdens of high society life. Everything about Ruby seemed so perfect to her; her smile that could melt the coldest heart, her voice that was like the most beautiful of songs, and the way she moved and fought that was like a masterful ballet. To her Ruby was a masterpiece sent from the heavens to grace this unworthy world.

'Are you saying… you could help me get Ruby's love' she asked, feeling like someone had given her the key to paradise. Slaanesh giggled ' _oh you don't need me for that my snowflake, after all the only thing keeping you from pursuing her and everything else you desire is that restraint that's been conditioned into your mind~_ ' she said. Weiss' heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode; she could make her father suffer, she could crush those pathetic fools that did nothing but judge her, but most importantly she could have Ruby.

"Damn it Weiss wake up" Nora grunted as she smashed a robot that almost reached the heiress, she and the others have been trying to bring Weiss back to the real world but so far they've been unsuccessful. Suddenly Weiss got a smile on her face and she stretched followed by many loud cracks. She then stopped stretching; her stance completely relaxed as if all the tension was released from her body. She launched into action; she slashed through multiple knights at great speed, not as fast as Ruby but still pretty quick. A larger robot charged her which she grinned at; she form a glyph under it, but unlike her other glyphs this one was purple and had the symbol of Slaanesh in the center surrounded by chaotic runes. An explosion of warp fire engulf the machine melting it to slag.

A large group of robots charged at the group but Weiss formed multiple glyphs under them; a massive explosion consumed the machines leaving nothing but burnt wreckage. Weiss let out a content sigh as the others looked on in shock. Jaune was the first to come out of it "uh Weiss… you feeling alright" he asked, figuring she must have been exhausted from the destruction she caused. Weiss turned to him with a content smile "I've never felt better Jaune" she said. She turned and looked at the only remaining airship, she could feel her beloved's presence on it 'soon Ruby, we will be together, we shall forge our union, and nothing will stop us' she thought.

On the airship Ruby used her new powers to check her team's progress and she was not disappointed. Yang laid waste to everything in her path, Blake spread the plagues of Nurgle to any white fang she came across, and Weiss obliterated many mad machines. She also read the thoughts of the heiress and smiled, she'd be lying if she said wasn't attracted to Weiss. 'Yes Weiss, we will be together and with Blake and Yang beside us we shall herald a new era' she thought, sending it to Weiss.

Weiss smiled as she received Ruby's message "Slaanesh was right, Restraint is overrated" she said to no one in particular, confusing the others. But this confusion gave way to a sense of being wary.

 **AN: hey everyone chapter 4 is up, and yes I decided to throw in white rose with Weiss being more than a little obsessed with Ruby. one thing that Slaanesh offers that probably gets a lot of people to join up is being able to let loose without fear, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, a helpful criticism, but a flame and I'll give you to the Emperor's Children and the only people that are worse to be captured by are the dark Eldar, so yeah giving flamers to the former is me going EASY on them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 5: Reunion, Reinforcements, and Counterattack**

 **I own nothing**

Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, and James Ironwood were fighting their way through the city when they met up with the students and were shocked by the amount of melting wreckage surrounding them. They noticed Weiss' full attention was on the hijacked airship with a love struck look on her face. Suddenly a Beowulf was sent flying past them, it's head crushed. They turned and were shocked to see Yang with a blood thirsty smile on her face and drenched in blood. Qrow was especially shocked, while Yang could get caught up in a fight she never looked so vicious.

They heard a retching noise to the left and saw Blake approaching with a motherly smile on her face and without her bow, revealing her cat ears. Behind her were sixty white fang members with vomit stains on their clothes, their bodies sporting numerous sores, and most of them seemed to have trouble walking straight. But despite this they actually seemed happy, as if their illness didn't bother them at all. The two approached Weiss "well it looks like the only one missing is Ruby" Yang said, "don't worry, I can feel her coming now" Weiss said. "Yang, are you alright" Qrow asked worried about the State of his niece, especially since she seemed so nonchalant about everything.

Yang smiled at him, though this was her regular smile but the large amount of crimson on her it did little to lessen his concern "I'm great uncle Qrow" she said. Meanwhile Glynda and Ironwood were observing the infected white fang "it's amazing isn't it, grandpa Nurgle truly does work wonders" Blake said. The two were put off by the admiration Blake spoke with "Miss Belladonna… did you do this to them" Glynda asked. Blake nodded "yes, grandpa Nurgle has given me the tools to bring together humans and faunus" she said. This definitely worried the two but before anything else could be said a bullhead approached them.

It landed and out of it stepped Ruby follow by Roman and Neo "Ruby what the hell are you doing with those two" Qrow demanded. "They work for me now" she said simply with her usual child like smile, surprising everyone "well it was work for her or get our brains turned to mush" Roman added with Neo nodding. Everyone that knew Ruby was even more shocked by her response after turning to him "I don't recall giving you permission to speak" she said in a cold tone. "Sorry" Roman said, doing his best to avoid making eye contact; last time he did so without permission she made his eyes feel like they were on fire. Before anything else could be said Weiss dashed towards Ruby and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a deep, passionate kiss which Ruby returned.

Everyone was shocked by this but the two paid them no mind. Soon they broke apart and faced the others "I know many of you have questions but they'll have to wait until after this whole fiasco" Ruby said. The others decided to agree with her, she then levitated the scroll Roman used to Ironwood "when you get back to Atlas I suggest telling them not to cheap out on software security" she said, something Qrow couldn't help but snicker at once he got over his surprise at the telekinesis. "General" a voice called out, they turned and saw Weiss' older sister Winter Schnee approach. "The knights have stopped attacking us sir" she said, Ironwood sighed in relief "well at least something is going right" he said. She looked around and saw Weiss with her arms around Ruby with a dreamy look on her face and about sixty smiling white fang that look ready to keel over.

"Well even with the remaining machines on our side again retaking Beacon will be difficult" Ruby said "but lucky for us the gods have seen fit to give us a gift". the others watched as Weiss let go of Ruby and said girl started to form energy in her hands. Soon a portal opened and charging out of it were eighty chaos space marines bearing the mark of the Word Bearers. Behind them were four chaos dreadnoughts and behind them were four chaos predators and four defilers. The others were shocked by the appearance of these massive warriors and war machines.

In front of the traitor marines was a man in corrupted terminator armor, he is Eliphas the Inheritor. Despite his failures on Kronus and in sub sector Aurelia he had never lost his faith in the dark gods. In fact his dedication impressed the traitor primarch Lorgar so much he reclaimed him from Abbadon the Despoiler and returned him to his rightful legion. Eliphas looked over team RWBY and scoffed "I still cannot fully comprehend why the dark gods would bless mere children" he said. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shrugged it off but Yang narrowed her eyes "yeah well I bet us "mere children" could do better than you, considering you got your ass killed three times" she said, knowledge of Eliphas and other notable warriors made available to her via the warp.

Eliphas glared at her "mind your tongue child, you may have lord Khorne's attention but that doesn't mean you can look down upon me, especially since I am ten thousand years your senior" he growled. "I suggest you mind _yourself_ Eliphas, if the gods chose them then it is not our place to question it" a sorcerer, his second in command for this assignment, reminded him. Eliphas growled before relenting "I suppose you are right Caligula". "Now that that's out of the way let us move onto the business at hand; as you can imagine my team and I aren't pleased at the place we've called home for some time has come under siege, we wish to exact vengeance on the person responsible and I summoned you to help in that endeavor" Ruby said.

"I want you to kill as many of the city's assailants as you can while we make the bitch suffer". everyone besides her team, the infected white fang, and the chaos space marines were shocked by how casual she sounded. Ruby turned to Roman and Neo "you two stay with the others and remember, it's pointless trying to run because I'll be able to sense you wherever you go" she said. Before anything else could be said Ruby teleported herself and her team away. Eliphas chuckled "well brothers the dark gods sent us for a reason let us not disappoint them" he said, the chaos worshippers split off into groups and spread throughout the city and were followed by the infected terrorists, leaving the beacon group shocked and slightly terrified.

A dozen white fang members were running through the streets looking for humans to kill. As they rounded a corner they were greeted by four noise marines. They were surprised by their appearance but soon got over it and charged them in a serpentine motion. However the noise marines weren't bother by this and brought up their sonic guns and fired. The unholy cacophony brought the faunus to their knees; the ones closer to them had blood coming from their ears, mouths, noses, and eyes; dying from their brains hemorrhaging while the ones further back were simply stunned.

A stunned terrorist was laying on the ground when he felt something metal on his head. It was a noise marine's boot; the corrupted astartes slowly put more and more pressure on the white fang's head. The faunus screamed as he felt his skull starting to crack and soon his skull gave away and his head was crushed, spraying blood and brain everywhere.

A group of white fang were bogged down by gunfire from their former comrades and five plague marines; one of which was a sorcerer. Most of them were killed and the few remaining could only keep their heads down as the plague worshippers fired on them. the sorcerer moved to the front and formed a green ball in his hand "feel the gifts of papa Nurgle" he said as he lobbed it over the white fang's cover and it exploded in a cloud of green gas. The faunus coughed as they felt it enter their lungs and soon they felt sick and light headed. However they soon stopped feeling fear and instead felt a sense of calmness wash over them.

Similar scenes were playing out where the followers of Nurgle were; anyone they didn't kill they infected, even the grimm fell victim to the warp born plagues.

Mutilated faunus bodies and dissolving grimm were laying on the roads and many more joined them as Khorne worshippers butchered all in their wake. An ursa was ripped in half by a chaos terminator wielding lightning claws "pathetic beast" the terminator snarled. Another Khorne berserker beat a white fang to death while screaming unintelligibly. A dreadnought mowed down white fang trying to flee " **I envy your deaths abhumans** " the entombed marine bellowed.

A sorcerer dedicated to Tzeentch released a blast of psychic lightning on a group of beowolves, roasting them. A group of eight white fang threw grenades at him but he used his powers to create a shield, protecting him from the explosions. He teleported in front of the white fang "WITNESS YOUR DOOOOOM" he yelled, the faunus screamed as they were ripped apart by a psychic blast.

A group of white fang were fleeing from something when they were enveloped in an explosion, a chaos predator crushed there remains as it sought out new targets. Nearby an ursa was weakly struggling as it's head was held in the grip of a defiler's claws only for it to stop as the daemon engine crushed it's head.

A faunus was bisected by Eliphas' power sword while he shot a large creep with his storm bolter while the white fang's comrades looked on in fear at the massive foe. Eliphas laughed at their fearful expressions "pathetic, the moment your fellow weaklings start dying you lose the will to fight, I actually feel insulted" he taunted them. A larger white fang decided to try and fight; he charged the traitor marine with a mace. He swung his weapon only for Eliphas to effortlessly stop it with his arm "is that truly all you can muster, the people of this world must be truly weak if they are threatened by one such as you" he mocked. He then stabbed his power sword through the white fang's gut, the faunus coughed up blood as his organs were ripped apart by the deadly sword.

Eliphas then sliced upward, his sword effortlessly cutting through his enemy's body. The faunus fell back as his upper body split in half, his ruined organs spilling out. Eliphas laughed at the white fang and the approaching grimm "yes come abhumans and beasts, come and offer your lives to the dark gods" he shouted.

 **AN: hey everyone chapter five here. Team RWBY is back together and Ruby has summoned chaos space marines and now the team is going after Cinder and the chaos marines are on the rampage. I hope you enjoyed; leave a review, a helpful criticism, but leave a flame and I toss you into Nurgle's garden. Until next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY Undivided**

 **Chapter 6: A Season VS Chaos**

 **I own nothing**

Team RWBY looked at Beacon's tower "she's up there, I can feel her pride, she thinks she's won" Ruby said. Yang smirked at this "well let's knock her down a peg" she said, Blake smiled at this, Cinder's whole existence so far seemed to be dedicated to spreading hatred, as a follower of Nurgle this was something she couldn't take laying down. Ruby nodded and turned to Weiss "Weiss, let's send her a greeting" she said, aiming her weapon at Cinder's position. Weiss smiled and formed a glyph.

Cinder Fall looked over the city with a great amount of pride; she had gained the full power of the Fall maiden, Ozpin was defeated, and Beacon was doomed. However she noticed a light below her and the area she was standing on was engulfed in an explosion. She managed to jump back and avoid the blast and saw four figures appear in it. The dust cleared and revealed team RWBY, Cinder smirked arrogantly at them "so the children have come to play" she said. RWBY simply returned her smirk when Ruby focused her power on the remaining hidden cameras in Ozpin's office; every working scroll, computer, and TV in the city showed the scene.

JNPR, the other students, the staff, Qrow, and Ironwood saw the scene on emergency monitors spread throughout the city; as did the chaos space marines, Eliphas and Caligula were clearing out an electronics store with white fang in it when all the TV's turned on, Emerald and Mercury looked at their scrolls, the remaining white fang including Adam did the same, and in the lower levels of Beacon a cracked but still functioning monitor flickered to life and seeing it was an alive but severely wounded Ozpin. An intact monitor in the office showed the scene, Cinder narrowed her eyes as she wondered what they were planning. "So everything was a part of your plan Cinder; Roman, the white fang, Yang's fight with Mercury, Penny" Ruby listed off "I must admit it was quite ingenious, even Ozpin didn't see it coming". "You certainly have Tzeentch's approval but not enough of it for him to spare you". Cinder raised an eyebrow at this "what are you babbling about" she demanded.

RWBY smirked at her "well Cinder you may have the power of the fall maiden but we have something far, _far_ better: we have the blessings of the Chaos gods" Ruby said. Cinder was surprised by they're knowledge of the fall maiden, the maidens' existence is one of Remnant's most guarded secrets. "I know what you're thinking Cinder 'how do they know about the fall maiden' well it turns out you failed to kill Ozpin" Ruby said. Cinder was shocked by this; she was sure she had killed him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby "I sensed him in the lower levels amongst the wreckage and I read his mind; I know about my eyes, Salem, the maidens, everything".

"Speaking of reading minds I read my uncle's as well as a favor for Yang and gave her the knowledge he had of her _oh so loving mother_ " she added. Yang smirked "so mom if you hear about this broadcast know this, I'm coming for you're precious little bandit tribe, since they obviously matter more to you than dad and I ever did then the best way for me to get payback on you is through them" she said. Qrow was shocked by this; he had a strange feeling in his head earlier but he simply wrote it off as stress, but now he knew it wasn't anything like that, his niece had gone digging around in his mind. Not only that but his other niece had just declared her intent to hunt down her mother's tribe and with this chaos power and those warriors Ruby has summoned he knew they didn't stand a chance. "But enough talking, it's time for us to crush you into dust and toss you into the wind" Ruby said.

Cinder chuckled at this "oh children I almost pity you; you think some mind reading and claims of being empowered by gods is going to frighten me but it's not, I possess the power of one of the four maidens, some of the most powerful people on the planet, nothing you've cooked up in your delusional little minds could possibly defeat me". RWBY simply smirked at her when Ruby used her semblance and planted her boot in Cinder's gut. Cinder was forced to exhale as she was thrown back against a wall. She tried to stand when Yang drove her fist into her head and slammed her into the floor. Yang stomped down but Cinder managed to roll out of the way.

As soon as she stood Blake rushed her; she fired energy at the Faunus but a clone took her place, Blake slide towards her when Cinder fired a large blast. When she didn't emerge from the smoke Cinder thought she had hit Blake only to be struck in the back of the head by a kick. Cinder fell forward but went into a roll and faced the direction she was hit from when she stopped and saw Blake. Suddenly a purple glyph formed under her and exploded, flinging her into the air. She righted herself and landed, team RWBY once again across from her.

"Still think we're delusional" Ruby asked, her smirk full of mockery. Cinder growled "how… you weren't this strong before" she demanded. "The chaos gods offer many gifts Cinder; strength beyond mere mortals, ancient knowledge, and most importantly: freedom from the dogma of weak minded fools" Weiss said. Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the grimm dragon landed on the tower. Cinder smirked since her affiliation with Salem meant the dragon wouldn't attack her. However the team didn't seem too worried about this, Ruby focused her power into her hands and symbols of the chaos gods formed in front of them.

"Behold Cinder, every kill done today in the name of the dark gods has earned us a gift: beings that are created from the very essence of the gods shall join us in battle" she said. There were six daemons each, all ready to fight in the name of the gods that spawned them; From the symbol of Khorne came bloodletters; daemons of bloodshed and hatred, their flaming swords ready to kill for the blood god. From Nurgle's symbol came the plague bearers; daemons dedicated to bringing the plagues of Nurgle wherever they go, their flesh rotten and their organs hanging out of their abdomen. From Tzeentch's symbol came his pink horrors; small writhing beasts with bodies that defy logic, teeth and claws at the ready to tear into foes. And from the symbol of Slaanesh came half naked daemonettes; feminine looking daemons that despite their terrifying appearance were none the less alluring, they possessed spikes, half of them had an arm that ended with a crab like claw, and two had regular hair while the others had tentacles for hair; some of them possessed more than one pairs of breasts and some had short skirts showing the tips of penises.

Cinder had a look of horror and revulsion on her face, shared by the non chaos followers watching. "What are those abominations" she asked, Ruby smirked "these are daemons of the warp Cinder, beings created from the power of the chaos gods" she explained. The bloodletters and pink horrors snarled at Cinder, the plague bearers looked happy despite their bodies being rotten, and the daemonettes eyed Cinder, licking their lips with their very long tongues and making sensual gestures. "Daemons, deal with the dragon while we deal with her" Ruby ordered, the daemons charged.

The dragon tried to smash them with it's front foot but the daemons dodged, the bloodletters jumped onto the limb and the other front leg and started stabbing. The dragon roared in pain as the flaming swords cut into it's body, suddenly the pink horrors jumped onto it's head and start biting and clawing. The daemonettes jumped on it's back and the plague bearers attacked it's back legs and tail; the dragon roared as it tried to shake off it's attackers and lost it's footing, falling from the tower with the daemons. Cinder growled at this and turned to RWBY "I don't need that dragon to burn you to ash" she said. Ruby smirked "I can sense your doubt Cinder" she said mockingly.

She then burst forward, Cinder just barely dodging her scythe. Yang launched a barrage of shots at cinder, she blocked the shots with her fire but didn't notice Weiss' glyphs form a path behind her. She took a kick to the back from Blake, the speed boost from the glyphs giving her kick more power. Cinder was flung forward right towards Yang, she grinned and delivered a devastating punch to Cinder's stomach. Cinder flew back and was kicked towards the ceiling by Ruby; just before she hit it a glyph formed and blast her back down, slamming her into the floor which kicked up a cloud of dust.

RWBY waited to see if Cinder would attack and they were not disappointed as dozens of small fire balls were launched in all directions from the cloud. Ruby used her psychic powers to form an invisible shield, Blake weaved and bobbed while using her semblance whenever a fireball got too close, Weiss used glyphs to deflect them, and Yang simply smirked and flared her aura; shrugging off the attack. The dust cleared and showed Cinder with minor cuts, bruises, and a scowl on her face, Ruby giggled at her "Cinder, did you really think throwing embers at us was going to do any good" she asked, insulting Cinder's abilities. Cinder growled but managed to calm herself 'I can't let that brat get to me' she thought, her mind working on a strategy. 'I need to keep moving and keep them at a distance, they all are trained in close and ranged combat'.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her head then she fell onto her side. She was shaking and she could hardly control her body "w-what" she muttered, a great amount of focus required to utter that single word. "you're no doubt wondering what's wrong with you, well Cinder thanks to my powers you are currently experiencing a seizure" Ruby said, a cruel smirk on her face. Cinder's eyes widened "it's truly fascinating how the brains works, the most complex part of our body but know what buttons to push and it's your plaything" Ruby added. Then as suddenly as it began it ended, Cinder struggled to her feet as her body recovered from the psychic attack.

She looked towards RWBY and saw Yang right in front of her. Before she could do anything Yang grabbed her shoulder and punched her in the face; followed by another, and another, and another. After a dozen more punches Yang let go of her shoulder and let Cinder collapse, her face bruised and bleeding. She grunted in pain when Blake stomped on her hand, Blake moved back and Cinder saw the skin on her hand turn a sickly green color. The infection slowly started to spread, Cinder's eyes widened in horror, she summoned her weapon and chopped off the hand.

She hissed as she cauterized the stump and saw her hand rot away. Suddenly she was bathed in a red light coming from below, she looked down and saw a red glyph. Before she could move the glyph flared and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as her body was consumed by indescribable pain. When the light subsided she collapsed onto the floor, her body numb. After a minute she got to her hand and knees and vomited 'how is this happening' she thought; RWBY's new power, the pain, and the fear; it didn't make sense.

She slowly stood up to face them when she felt something cold under her handless arm and scream as it was sliced off. She clutched the stump and looked behind her to see Ruby bring her scythe down; the blade going into her back and out the front. The blade missed her spine, lungs, and heart but that didn't stop her from collapsing. A pool of blood formed under her; she then felt Ruby grab her hair and lift her head up, the scythe's blade in front of her face. Her eyes widened in terror as the blade drew closer and then in a quick motion it slashed the left side of her face; destroying her left eye.

Cinder screamed in agony as her face was covered in blood; RWBY simply let her scream, enjoying her suffering. The rest of the students and adults were horrified; they believed Cinder needed to face justice for her actions but to them this wasn't justice, it was pure cruelty. Meanwhile Ozpin had a look of sadness on his face 'so he was right; you were the perfect candidates' he thought. Back with RWBY they watched as Cinder went from screaming to whimpering in pain. Ruby then kicked Cinder on her back "look at you Cinder; you thought yourself invincible now look at you, bloodied and helpless" she said "but that's what happens when you stand against chaos."

She raised her scythe for the finishing blow "but don't worry because your suffering is about to end." But a loud roar cut her off; RWBY turned and saw the dragon fly back into the office, wounded but still able to fight. Ruby was annoyed by this "really, I'm about to get revenge and you show up and ruin it" she said. Ruby motioned for the rest of her team to stand down as her eyes began to glow with silver and blue energy. She held up her hands in front of her and ball of silver energy with a blue outline formed between them.

Then dragon leaped at her but then she launched the ball at it. The ball exploded upon contact and the dragon roared in pain as silver and blue flames engulfed it. The dragon backed away and fell from the tower again, parts of it falling off. The dragon crashed onto the ground and stopped moving; it's body dissipating until nothing was left. "Now where were we" Ruby said when suddenly a flash of light came; when it died down there was a women with white skin, white hair, black veins on her body, grimm-like eyes, and a black crystal on her forehead.

RWBY was surprised by her appearance but they quickly got over it and prepared themselves. "Well if it isn't Salem the grimm queen, I figured you were too much of a coward to face us yourself" Ruby said. Salem glared at her "I had no intention to but you have forced my hand, I've worked too long and hard to have you undermine my efforts." She then teleported to Cinder "however I can sense your new allies approaching and I'd rather not risk a prolonged battle" she said. There was another flash of light and both her and Cinder were gone.

Yang growled "dammit that bitch took Cinder." Blake placed a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Yang our vengeance is inevitable, they can't run or hide forever" she said calmingly. This managed to placate Yang, for now. Ruby then addressed her team "in the meantime we have much work to do, we must spread the glory of chaos to remnant so we may help in the long war" she said. The others nodded at this and left to meet up with the other chaos forces.

Meanwhile Emerald was running to the academy, unaware that Salem had taken Cinder. She started heading their as soon as the broadcast started in case Cinder needed help. She reached it and entered the main door; the power was out, making it hard to see. She ran through the hallways unaware that two figures were following her. She turned a corner when they pounced; she was grabbed and dragged into an abandoned classroom.

She was horrified by what she saw; a pair of daemonettes.

 **An: hey everyone sorry for the wait and sorry if this felt kinda thrown together I feel like it kinda was. Anyway Cinder has been defeated and Salem has rescued her. Team RWBY is ready to spread chaos to Remnant. And Emerald is going to have a bad time, or a good time depending on your kinks and preferences. Also due to recent events I will no longer be publishing sexual content on this site. I will be moving smut stories to archive of our own and editing non smut stories with lemons. The lemon parts of that story will be moved to archive of our own as one shots connected to the stories. But as you know I have a piss poor attention span so god only knows when that will be done. With that out of the way I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Like, favorite, and review, constructive criticism is fine but a flame and I will curse you with the voices of the crimson slaughter.**


End file.
